teenage_mutant_ninja_turtles_2003_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Grudge Match
"Grudge Match" is the eighty-fourth episode of the animated series ''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' (2003), which originally aired on October 22, 2005. Information Major Characters: *Donatello (Sam Regal) *Leonardo (Michael Sinterniklaas) *Michelangelo (Wayne Grayson) *Raphael (John Campbell) *Kluh (Ted Lewis) *Daimyo (Marc Thompson) Secondary Characters *Splinter (Darren Dunstan) *Ue-Sama/Young Ultimate Ninja (Ted Lewis) *Gyoji (Pete Zarustica) *Ammag *Levram warriors Episode Voice-over introduction ---- Raphael: It may look like just another day in the Battle Nexus, with the crowds and the cheering, but trust me, this day was gonna be special. I was looking forward to somebody finally shutting Mikey up about being Battle Nexus Champion. But it was starting to look like they were gonna shut Mikey up permanently. Plot Synopsis ---- Open with Leo on a rooftop as he is sparring with Raph and Don. Leonardo wants to go again as soon as he defeats his brothers and Raphael is upset and weary of Leo's recent attitude problem. Splinter intervenes, telling Leonardo that his brother's criticism is accurate. The Sensei then asks where Mikey is. Cut to a fire escape where Mike sits sipping a soda and watching a TV through someone’s window. The others arrive and Mike is disappointed to learn that the break has been over for quite some time. Leo, Raph and Splinter scolds Mike that easily distracted ninja for his duties. Mikey boasts that he doesn't need to train because he's the Battle Nexus Champion - a statement that really gets Raph's goat. Suddenly a portal opens in the sky and Kluh jumps through - attacking Mikey in the process. Mike dodges as Kluh's father, Ammag, arrives with a gang of alien warriors. Splinter demands to know what's going on and Ammag orders his men to attack. As the Turtles and Splinter fend off their foes, Gyoji arrives and puts a stop to the illegal fight. Gyoji announces that a rematch between Kluh and Mikey will be held for the Battle Nexus Championship in three days due to all of the interference in their previous match. With that, all of the aliens depart. Mike is shocked and declares that he's now ready to train, but Don, Raph and Splinter walk off, hoping to teach the impetuous ninja a lesson in karma. Leonardo states that he will help his brother train. Later in a dead end alley, Splinter opens the Battle Nexus portal and our heroes go through. The Turtles and Splinter enter the Hall of Champions where Mikey poses dramatically with his statue - which annoys Raphael. The Daimyo arrives and happily greets his friend Splinter and his students. The guys spot the Ue-Same, the Daimyo's son, lurking behind some equipment. The boy approaches Leonardo and states that he has few memories, but he does recall Leo. The child asks the Turtle if they used to play together, which Leo awkwardly acknowledges. Ue-Sama then declares that Leo will be his friend. The Daimyo ushers the group to the arena where some exhibition matches are being held in honor of the championship rematch. Elsewhere we see Kluh training for the fight. Ammag arrives and Kluh demands to know why they're playing by the Daimyo's rules. The warrior's father explains that all who saw Kluh dishonored in the first match would be watching the rematch, thus all the universe would see him save face when he destroys the Turtle. Besides, Ammag has sent his sorcerer on a mission that will guarantee that the match is not fought by the Daimyo's rules. Meanwhile, Leonardo leads Mikey on a climb up a snowy mountain where Mikey can clear his head of all negative thoughts. Leonardo gives Mikey a fiery speech about how the Turtles are a team, and if one of them falls, they will all fall. Mike doesn't seem to get the message as all he wonders about is if he can still forfeit the match. Later we see Mike and Leo preparing for the fight with a few last pointers. As Leo gets Mikey ready, Ue-Sama and Gyoji enter. After Gyoji and Mikey teleport back to the arena, Leo and Ue-Sama are left alone. Ammag and his warriors enter and attack! As Leo battles the attackers, Ue-Sama is taken hostage by Ammag. Ammag informs Leo that his wizard is altering the Battle Nexus spells so that the rematch between Mike and Kluh will be to the death - the loser will not be teleported out before a killing blow is struck - it will be a fight to the finish! Ammag departs with Ue-Sama, leaving Leo to battle the three soldiers. As the battle between Mikey and Kluh begins, the Daimyo senses something is wrong. Within moments, Kluh is able to beat down Mikey and strike him with his weapon. Mike should have disappeared before he was hit, but since the Daimyo’s power is being suppressed by Ammag's sorcerer, the ninja is at his foe's mercy. Ammag arrives with several more of his warriors and informs the Daimyo of his plot. The Daimyo prepares to stop the dark powers at play but Ammag pulls out a sack and dumps out Ue-Sama. The barbarian informs the Daimyo that if he interferes, his son will die. It seems Mikey won’t last much longer in the ring and the Daimyo cannot help him. Kluh mercilessly bludgeons the diminutive ninja. Just as it appears that Mikey will be killed, Kluh gloats that once he is gone, his brothers will be next. This stirs the memory of Leo's speech and Mike finds his second wind. The Turtle attacks and uses strategy to avoid the brutes lumbering attacks and get the better of him. Just then, Leo bolts onto the dais and pulls Ue-Sama from Ammag's grasp. The warrior king is incredulous that the Turtle was able to defeat three of his best soldiers. At the same time, the tides of battle have turned in Mikey's favor and he has Kluh at his mercy now. With his son safe in Leo's hands, the Daimyo uses his powers to ensnare Ammag and his men in a magical net. The Daimyo tells Ammag that Michelangelo will decide Kluh's fate - one that Ammag and his warriors will share. Mike stands over the giant, who growls, "Go ahead, finish me!", But Mikey lets the defeated Kluh live, as it is the honorable thing to do. Mike walks over to his opponent and states, "Besides, you're already finished." The ninja then pokes the barbarian in the forehead with one figure, sending him toppling over. The crowd erupts in joyous cheers. Later, an award ceremony is held in the Daimyo's throne room. The Turtles are wearing ceremonial armor and are greeted with cheers from all in attendance. Mikey is not only reinstated as the Battle Nexus Champion, but also given a medal for "Unparalleled Honor". Don and Raph bemoan their fate as they realize that Michelangelo will now have something else to boast about. Raphael decides that he'll have to move out of the lair to avoid it. After the ceremony, Mikey approaches Leonardo in an empty chamber and thanks him for his help. Leonardo puts a hand on his brother's shoulder and tells him that he did good. Quotes *'Leo: '''Again! *'Raph: ' Leo, if I have to attack you one more time, I'm gonna really attack you! *'Donatello:' I'm all for training, but I think you're going a little overboard. *'Leo: I said AGAIN! *'''Raph: '''Alright that's it! You and me are having words about this attitude of yours lately and- *Splinter: Raphael, Leonardo, enough! You're brothers are not incorrect, Leonardo. It is sufficient, for today. We will discuss your training further after we collect Michaelangelo. *'Raph: '''Hey, where is Bozo the Turtle? *'Mikey: 'Best show ever. *'Leo: 'AHEM! *'Mikey: 'Oh hey. Is the break over already? *'Leo: 'Mikey, you've been blowing off all our training sessions lately! *'Mikey: 'What is the big deal? So I missed one little sparring match. *'Raph: '''If I have to deal with Mr. Intensity's little war games here, so do you! *Splinter: You are not taking your studies seriously, Michaelangelo. *'Mikey: '''Come on, guys! I don't need to train! I'm the- *'Raph: 'Don't say it! Don't you say it! *'Mikey: '''Battle Nexus Champion! (Raph groans and storms off) *Mikey: What? *'''Donatello:"What" is that you rub your big win in our faces every chance you get! Mikey, you keep the trophy on top of the TV! *'Raph: '''It's a wonder you don't wear that thing aroung your neck! *'Mikey: I, uh, tried. The chain kept breaking. *'Raph: '''You won the Battle Nexus Championship by sheer dumb luck! Emphesis on the dumb part! *'Mikey: 'Well, if I remember correctly, I beat you fair and square! *'Donatello:'''Oooh. I don't wanna see this. *Splinter: Michaelangelo, you need to train. And more importantly, you should approach your accomplishments with humility. *'''Mikey: '''You mean accomplishments like...being the greatest warrior in all the multiverse, right? Come on. Training? I'm the Battle Nexus Cham- (Suddenly, they are rudely interupted by Ammag, his minions and his son Kluh coming through a portal and starts attacking the Turtles) *Splinter: What is the meaning of this? The laws of the Battle Nexus do not- *'Ammag: '''Take them all! *'Leo: I brought you up here to clear your mind, Mikey. Focus on what's important. Mikey: Like going home? Leo: No, like pushing yourself beyond your limits to a place where there are no limits; to be so focused, so ready that nothing and no one will ever catch you off guard again. Mikey: Um, we still talkin' about me here? Leo: In this life, we only have each other. If one of us goes down, we all go down, so focus. *'''Mikey: Leo, maybe, just maybe...maybe I can still forfeit! *'''Kluh: Do it. Finish me. Mikey: I don't think so. My father taught me better than that. Besides, you're already finished. *'Ue-Sama: '''I can't remember some things, but I remember you. Did we play together? *'Leo:' Uh...yeah. We did. *'Ue-Sama:' You shall be my friend! Trivia * The way Michelangelo finishes off Kluh is similar to the way Leonardo finishes off Lord Norinaga in ''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles III. He refuses to kill him, and merely pushes him over, realizing that his pride has already been bruised. In the case of Leo, he merely cuts off Norinaga's hair in a comedic fashion with his katanas used as scissors. * In this episode, we see old Leonardo for a few moments when he is seen talking to the Daimyo's son, who is asking him if they had played together and Leo responds with a smile and says that they did. Then the Daimyo's son declares that he shall be his friend to which Leo answers,"Sure," as he brushes his bangs out of his face. * For once, Raphael is excited to see Mikey getting beaten, but eventually realizes that something is amiss and he starts to worry about his brother. * Stock footage is used from The Big Brawl. Gallery * Grudge Match/Gallery Video File:TMNT S04E06 Grudge Match External links * "Grudge Match" at The Official TMNT Web Site Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 episodes